A Study in One Word Prompts
by DarkFoxxx
Summary: One-shot fics based on one word prompts. Non-chronological. Beware, dear readers, some of these one-shots will contain mild slash.
1. Swing

Hello, dear readers

I've been reading Elfenwesen's 'Making the Connection' and floppybelly's 'Oneword Prompts: Sherlock' (both of which are awesome, I would suggest reading them) and have been inspired to try my hand at it as well. Floppybelly was kind enough to over me my first prompt. If you happen to stumble across this and enjoy it, please feel free to offer me a prompt.

So here it is for your enjoyment. :)

Prompt: Swing

It was a chill, windy evening. John pulled his coat tighter around himself to stave off a shiver in this damp London weather. He followed quietly behind Sherlock, to what would be the third crime scene of this sort. It was now clear they had a serial killer on their hands.

Now, murder would leave a normal person feeling grim or sad or any other of a plethora of negative feelings. Sherlock, on the other hand, didn't see the murder, or at least usually gave the impression that he didn't see the murder. He saw the potential to spar with a mind that might prove a challenge to his brilliance. But this particular series of crimes scenes had left even the strange and brilliant Sherlock Holmes subdued.

A quiet rattle of chain called John's attention back to the crime scene. A lonely swing swayed and creaked eerily in the background. Goosebumps rose along John's arms and he hunched shoulders slightly. It would be a while before he could associate swings with pleasant memories again.


	2. Capture

Hello again,

Today's prompt comes from oneword . com.

Enjoy! =D

Prompt: Capture

The echo of footsteps in the alley could barely be heard above the pounding of his own heart in his ears. Adrenaline had him positively giddy with the thrill of the chase. His shoulder ached but he could ignore that because his legs carried him without fail after his fleet-footed new flatmate. He was so joyous in that fact that he almost felt like he was flying.

Sherlock's coat tails disappeared around the next corner in the alley and John careened after him, flailing a bit as he slipped on something probably best not thought about. There was a pained grunt and the sound of something hitting the ground. When John's eyes had adjusted to the darker section of the alley, he could see Sherlock standing over the wayward criminal they had been pursuing. The younger man looked up sharply as John approached and his expression was so fiercely satisfied that John couldn't help but grin at him.

John pulled his cell phone out of his pocket to call Lestrade. Another successful capture.


	3. Charms

Hello again!

My apologies for the lack of posts. It's been a busy week and my internet went down. But it was fixed today so I got a few prompts that I have to catch up on.

So enjoy the first of many to come!

Prompt: Charms

John always forgot. He glowered at the back of Sherlock's head. He always forgot that the bloody bugger that he shared a flat with actually had charms, when he chose to employee them. And employee them he did, directing them full force at the pretty brunette. Who just happened to be a witness in their current case.

The girl looked positively star struck in the face of the force of nature that was Sherlock Holmes. John ground his teeth when Sherlock moved, shifting subtly into the girl's personal space. His voice was a smooth murmur that John couldn't pick words out of even from his position a few feet away.

Abruptly Sherlock turned away from the girl and strode sharply toward John.

"Did you get her number?" John couldn't help but snark at the taller man. The man gave John a look as he strode past that clearly said that was the dumbest question ever.

"Why on earth would I do that, John? She is positively dull." He said without a backward glance at John or the now stunned girl.

"John! Come, I want your opinion on the body!" barked Sherlock.

John huffed and threw one last dark look at the brunette before following after Sherlock. He never saw the small smile that graced Sherlock's lips before it was wiped away to be replaced with his usual intense and focused expression.


End file.
